


Альтернативный метод

by Komissar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, First Time, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Letters, M/M, Not copy to another site, Phone Sex, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Коннор всегда находит альтернативные варианты для общения с Хэнком — даже когда кажется, что их нет.





	Альтернативный метод

**Author's Note:**

> 1.В этом варианте событий Хэнк не видел, как Маркус и Норт держатся за руки и коннектятся. Поэтому он не в курсе, что такое для андроидов обмен данными.  
> 2\. Блэр Хаус (Blair House) — здание, предназначенное для размещения гостей на дипломатическом уровне, это Президентская резиденция для встречи лидеров иностранных государств, глав правительств и делегаций, а также проведения множества международных целевых мероприятий. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/President%27s_Guest_House)  
> 3\. Фанфик написан для команды WTF Pochta 2019 на ЗФБ :) 
> 
> И особенные благодарности моей бете - LubitelnitsaHE! ^_^
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Хэнк вздрогнул и открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что же его так резко разбудило. 

Пробуждение оказалось не из приятных — вчера он опять перебрал и вырубился прямо на диване в гостиной. Сон под алкогольными парами был крепок и тяжёл, сразу не отпускал, и Хэнку пришлось как следует растереть ладонями лицо и встряхнуться, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. После чего он наконец-то услышал звонки, а затем и громкие стуки в дверь. 

Он с чувством выматерился в пространство. Подумал о том, не послать ли всё к чёрту — кто бы там ни был, постучит да уйдёт, осознав, что ему тут не рады. Самый насущный вопрос оказался в том, как скоро у придурка с той стороны произойдёт это осознание, ну, или ему просто надоест. 

Не будет же он в окно рваться, верно? 

Вспомнив об окне, Хэнк тяжело поднялся, морщась и потирая затёкшую поясницу, и поплёлся открывать. Благо, отрубился вчера на диване в одежде — не надо лишний раз искать, что бы на себя натянуть, сойдёт и вчерашнее.

Коннор бы не одобрил. 

— Хэнк Андерсон, сэр? 

Хэнк медленно сфокусировал взгляд. Перед ним стоял невысокий юноша в форме курьера USPS, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу. При виде выглянувшего на шум Сумо он заметно побледнел и зачем-то принялся поправлять фуражку. 

— Ну, — недружелюбно буркнул Хэнк, который мечтал только об одном — вернуться в дом и завалиться в постель досыпать. 

— Вам письмо, сэр! Пожалуйста, вашу подпись! — на одном дыхании выпалил курьер, протягивая ему планшет и пытаясь незаметно отодвинуться подальше от изучающего его сенбернара. 

— Какого хрена, — только и смог сказать Хэнк, отпихивая Сумо обратно в дом и судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, кому из грёбаных бюрократов он мог так задолжать, чтобы ему счета курьеры подгоняли с доставкой лично в руки. Выходило, что вроде как никому. Или забыл он что? Так сразу, со сна, и не сообразишь. Что ж, есть только один способ узнать, и Хэнк черканул стилусом в нужной строке электронного бланка. 

Получив подпись, парнишка с видимым облегчением сунул Хэнку в руки конверт и практически мгновенно испарился из поля зрения, пока Хэнк озадаченно вертел в руках пухлый бело-голубой прямоугольник, щурясь и рассматривая штамп Priority Mail Express и наклейку с адресом доставки — точно его, ошибки нет. Адрес отправителя ни о чём ему не сказал — какое-то почтовое отделение в Спрингфилде. 

— Рекламу, что ли, новую изобрели, — проворчал Хэнк, шумно захлопнув дверь. Он понял, что уже понемногу просыпается и обратно не заснёт никак, ещё раз проклял курьера и отправился на кухню за кофе, на ходу вскрывая конверт. — Вот же дебилы. 

2039 год, времена без Интернета и смартфонов остались в далёких девяностых, а организации продолжали с дурным упорством печатать и распространять всякую ерунду типа рекламных брошюр, проспектов, открыток, приглашений, предложений… Даже Хэнк при всём своём консерватизме удивлялся, какого хрена они это делают — разумеется, когда обращал на это внимание. Ладно бюрократы или банки, эти от бумаги не откажутся даже под страхом смерти, а остальные-то! 

Но вопреки его ожиданиям, внутри оказалась не очередная фигня для помойки и не счёт за позабытое нарушение чего-нибудь, а стопка плотных листов бумаги с отпечатанным на принтере текстом, как показалось на первый взгляд. А на второй… 

Хэнк медленно сел, забыв про кофе. 

— Матерь Божья… 

Он растерянно посмотрел на письмо, не веря своим глазам. 

_21 мая 2039 года. Суббота. 08:15 утра_

_Спригфилд, штат Иллинойс_

_Дорогой Хэнк,_

_Я надеюсь, что у вас всё хорошо, и прошлым вечером вы не слишком долго засиделись у Джимми. Заранее прошу у вас прощения за это письмо. Разумеется, я не забыл ваши пожелания относительно ограничения контактов на время моего отъезда, и поэтому не связывался с вами ни посредством голосовой связи, ни с помощью электронной почты (знаю, вы всё равно её не читаете)._

— Твою же мать, — простонал Хэнк, откладывая исписанные, как теперь стало понятно, стандартным шрифтом Киберлайф листки. Пытаясь уложить в голове, что вообще происходит. 

А происходило то, что Коннор, как и всегда, нашёл альтернативу. 

Когда Хэнк узнал о приглашении из Вашингтона и о списке гостей, в который включили и Коннора — не иначе как Маркус расстарался — он даже обрадовался. 

Ну, как обрадовался — не за себя уж, понятное дело, а за Коннора. За последний месяц их и без того близкие дружеские отношения начали медленно, но верно меняться на ещё более близкие, уж со стороны Хэнка — точно, и он стал задумываться о том, насколько это неправильно. Хорошо, но неправильно, потому что в его представлении у Коннора не было никакого выбора. Он знал слишком мало людей, не видел ничего, кроме Детройта, и хоть утверждал, что много читает, смотрит, изучает — всё это казалось Хэнку незначительным по сравнению с тем опытом, который Коннор мог бы получить сам. И тогда уже нормально, по-настоящему выбирать. Зная, от чего отказывается и на что соглашается. 

Остался бы он с Хэнком — вот вопрос, но по крайней мере, так было бы справедливо. 

А тут эта поездка очень кстати образовалась. 

Коннор грустил и бесконечно извинялся за то, что не может предложить поехать вместе — ведь в группе будут только андроиды, присутствие человека окажется не то чтобы совсем неуместным, но неудобным для всей группы, плюс в Вашингтоне всё равно придётся разделяться, ведь Хэнк не включён в список приглашённых гостей. Дошло до того, что в какой-то момент Коннор заявил — он поговорит с Маркусом и откажется от поездки, так как не хочет оставлять Хэнка надолго, а всё это мероприятие, похоже, займёт приличное время. Ведь ещё Маркус собрался по пути посетить несколько штатов и провести серию встреч с местными властями. 

В ответ на это выступление Хэнк просто усадил его за стол на кухне и объяснил всё как есть. И про опыт, и про выбор. Коннор недовольно сдвигал брови и активно возражал, но Хэнк был непреклонен. 

— Никуда я не денусь, Коннор, — сказал он. — Я дохрена лет провёл в этом грёбаном Детройте и, как видишь, всё ещё тут. Уж обещаю не рассыпаться до твоего возвращения, дождусь. А ты спокойно езжай, набирайся впечатлений, развлекайся, с людьми общайся. Работа ещё у тебя будет, куда без того. В общем, забудь ты пока про меня, занимайся своими делами, мир хоть посмотри. Потом вернёшься, поговорим. 

«Если всё ещё будешь хотеть», — прибавил он мысленно, но вслух не произнёс. 

Коннор, похоже, не до конца согласился, но в итоге, поморгав многозначительно пожелтевшим диодом, спорить перестал. На том они и договорились. 

А теперь Хэнк отчаянно скучал, до боли в сердце. По многу раз за день он повторял себе, что это правильно, что Коннору нужна эта свобода. Нечего сидеть возле старика всё время, так же крыша поедет даже у андроида — но не помогало. Всё равно скучал и постоянно думал, как он там, всё ли в порядке и как себя чувствует, не будучи хотя бы формально связанным с человеком. Несколько раз порывался позвонить на оставленный для экстренных ситуаций номер — и останавливал себя. Решил так решил, зачем теперь его дёргать лишний раз. Не нужно. 

Основной проблемой теперь стало провести время так, чтобы оно не тянулось как липкая жвачка, медленно и безнадёжно. Хэнк снова стал делить время между выпивкой и работой, на этот раз отдавая предпочтение работе. Самым сложным испытанием становились выходные, тут уж он не всегда мог удержаться от того, чтобы не затуманить себе голову алкоголем, обманывая мозг в датах и времени суток. Так часы и вправду пролетали быстрее. 

И тут это письмо. 

Хэнк волевым усилием подавил дрожь в руках, забыл о болящей спине и тяжёлой ото сна голове, и продолжил читать. 

_Но чем больше проходит времени, тем сильнее я осознаю, что хочу делиться с вами информацией сразу, а не накапливать её, чтобы рассказать после возвращения в Детройт. За две недели мы посетили пятнадцать небольших городов, и каждый день, глядя на новое место, я думал о том, как вы могли бы прокомментировать мои впечатления, а также тех людей, с которыми я познакомился, следуя вашему совету. Но так ничего и не придумал, потому что не могу с точностью предугадать ваши слова и реакции. Попытки сделать это немного дестабилизировали мою систему, так как воображение не может быть обработано программным обеспечением, а я пробовал одно с другим совместить._

_Ничего серьёзного, отладил работу во время гибернации._

_Мне хочется поговорить с вами, Хэнк._

_Если помните, 09 января во время прогулки с Сумо вы рассказали мне об эпизоде из вашего подросткового возраста, когда вы переписывались с девушкой Алисией из Калифорнии. Когда вы об этом говорили, я сделал вывод, что данное событие оставило глубокий эмоциональный след в вашей памяти, а также отметил тот факт, что подобный вид коммуникации обладает определёнными преимуществами. Хотя он и устарел. Но в данной ситуации, учитывая все обстоятельства, я нашёл целесообразным применить его._

_Надеюсь, вы не сочтёте это чрезмерной навязчивостью с моей стороны._

_Итак, приступаю к описанию. Для вашего удобства я сделал это в форме таблицы._

Хэнк читал и не мог сдержать улыбки. Коннор дотошно отвёл одну страницу под один город, в краткой форме излагая, что он видел и что по этому поводу подумал или ощутил. С ощущениями и эмоциями всё ещё было сложно, и зачастую в графе «мои впечатления» стояли краткие пометки вроде «скорее положительно», «затрудняюсь определить, не понял» или «скорее отрицательно». 

_Пока это всё, — писал Коннор на последней странице. — Завтра мы отправляемся в Индианаполис, Маркус уже запланировал несколько остановок в пути. Так что дорога займёт 2-3 дня. Я обязательно напишу вам, когда мы доберёмся до города._

_Вы же будете читать мои письма?_

_Коннор_

Дойдя до подписи, Хэнк уронил письмо на стол и вздохнул, откинувшись назад и прикрыв глаза. Он буквально мог слышать в голове голос Коннора, казалось — тот стоит совсем рядом и рассказывает, рассказывает… И стало немного легче, ведь теперь у него появилась цель в обозримом будущем. 

— Конечно, я буду читать, Коннор, — произнёс Хэнк вслух. — Я бы читал от тебя даже твои грёбаные инструкции, вздумай ты их записывать. 

Привлечённый голосом хозяина, в кухню заявился Сумо и потребовал еды.

* * *

Следующее письмо пришло через три дня, наполненных для Хэнка нетерпеливым ожиданием. За это время он не раз порывался приложиться к бутылке и тем самым ускорить бег стрелок на часах, но мысль о том, что он может проспать курьера… ну или забрать у него долгожданный конверт на пару минут позже, беспокоила. И он удерживался.

 _Хэнк, я с удивлением осознал, что формат бумажного письма уникален,_ —так начиналось новое послание от Коннора. — _Когда я думаю о том, что и как написать вам, возникает устойчивый эффект вашего присутствия, при этом я могу транслировать свою память посредством бумажного носителя. Это очень похоже на процесс, который происходит между представителями моего вида при прямом обмене данными. Очень не хватает обратного потока информации от вас, но я понимаю, что это невозможно, и (радуюсь?) удовлетворён тем, что есть._

_Я планировал начать с обзора путешествия, как в прошлый раз. Но понял — это не совсем то, о чём хочется написать. Не с самого начала. Возможно, ассоциация (см. выше) спровоцировала моё желание, не знаю, не хочу анализировать. Неважно._

_Когда мы рядом, мне постоянно хочется инициировать физический контакт и обмен данными. Но так как в моём присутствии ваши физиологические показатели часто меняются, а вы сами демонстрируете сдержанность, я не смог однозначно определить, будет ли уместна подобная просьба, не вызовет ли она отрицательной реакции с вашей стороны. Мне не хотелось бы вас провоцировать в таком ключе._

_Вы совсем не возражаете против моего присутствия около вас, приглашаете меня в ваш дом, проводите со мной время и за последнее время ругались меньше, а улыбались чаще — это положительные признаки, означающие, что вы полностью приняли меня как друга / того, кому можно доверять. Но что, если я попросил бы вас ко мне прикасаться? Не так, как вы это обычно делаете — вскользь и коротко, а более продолжительное время и с большей площадью контакта?_

_Информация, изученная мной по соответствующей теме, не помогла. Если быть точным, она неоднозначна, что только подтверждает человеческую непредсказуемость._

_Впрочем, все источники утверждают, что тесные физические контакты в разных формах с приятными им существами (другими людьми, домашними животными и т.д.) крайне важны для людей. Думаю о том, можно ли классифицировать андроидов как «приятных существ». Являюсь ли я таковым для вас, Хэнк? Сможет ли физическое взаимодействие со мной (в любой приемлемой и желаемой для вас форме) быть столь же ценным?_

На этой строке Хэнк поперхнулся кофе и закашлялся. Он не вполне понимал, что именно значит для андроидов обмен данными — и значит ли вообще хоть что-то, кроме, чёрт возьми, обмена данными. Но дальше Коннор писал такие вещи, от которых глаза на лоб лезли, и осознание собственного идиотизма вырисовывалось особенно отчётливо. 

Он же никогда не говорил Коннору ни о чём, постоянно забывая, что тот не человек и некоторые очевидные вещи ему нужно озвучивать. Ну или хотя бы сделать, а дальше он всё поймёт. Если уж людям с людьми-то тяжело, что уж об андроидах говорить! Сам Хэнк всегда был из тех, кто неохотно выражает свои чувства, скупым на слова и нужные действия, да не очень-то у него и получалось, если честно. Ведь даже когда они разговаривали перед отъездом Коннора, Хэнк не говорил ему именно о чувствах — о чём угодно, только не об этом… Это словно бы шло по умолчанию. Хэнк так хотел дать ему выбор и где-то на этом пути потерял необходимость понятным для Коннора образом обозначить себя как один из вариантов. В общем, он недосмотрел и не сразу сообразил, а Коннор недопонял. 

И ещё неизвестно, какого рода «источники» Коннор читал и что конкретно оттуда подчерпнул. Судя по всему, ничего хорошего, раз начал сомневаться. 

_Теперь, когда я написал, что хотел, я могу вернуться к основному повествованию._

Хэнк прищурился и поднёс бумагу поближе к глазам, изучая первую часть письма — да, ему не показалось. В стандартном шрифте Киберлайф появились едва заметные неровности, а расстояние между некоторыми буквами то уменьшалось, то увеличивалось. Совсем немного, но Хэнк заметил и понял, что Коннор то ли начинает вырабатывать индивидуальный почерк, то ли волновался, когда писал, и не стал исправлять, отправил как есть. Даже точно волновался, ведь это непохоже на него, в спокойном состоянии Коннор всегда стремился к идеалу. 

— Господи, — пробормотал Хэнк. Он отправился в спальню и, пошарив по карманам раскиданной по полу одежды, нашёл свой смартфон, будь он неладен. Сжал в руке гладкий пластик, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Но после некоторых колебаний сначала вернулся на кухню, чтобы дочитать. 

Однако дальше Коннор вернулся к своей предыдущей схеме и дотошно расписал, где он был и что видел. Его почерк снова выровнялся, ни на миллиметр не отступая от стандарта. 

Закончив чтение, Хэнк решительно отложил письмо и, потыкав в экран смартфона, набрал вбитый в список контактов номер. 

Ответили практически сразу же. 

— Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон, полиция Детройта, — констатировал благожелательный мягкий голос в трубке. — Я Саймон, модель PL-600. Чем могу вам помочь? 

— Мне нужно поговорить с Коннором. Он рядом? — Хэнк откашлялся, отчего-то чувствуя себя неловко. — Привет, Саймон. 

— Минуту, пожалуйста. Я проверю. 

Хэнк, плотно прижимая трубку к уху и отчего-то волнуясь пропустить хоть шорох, сделал круг по гостиной, бездумно рассматривая привычные вещи, и остановился у окна. 

Ожидание затягивалось. Хэнк принялся нервно постукивать кулаком по стене, беспокоя Сумо и мысленно подгоняя неизвестного ему, но явно нерасторопного Саймона. 

— Хэнк? — наконец раздался знакомый голос, удивлённый, недоверчивый, обеспокоенный, но до того родной, что Хэнк ткнулся лбом в стену и вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Господи, как же он по нему соскучился.

— Коннор, я прочитал твоё письмо.

В трубке на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, а затем Коннор медленно, словно подбирая слова, спросил: 

— Вы… сердитесь? Мне не стоило так писать, верно? Простите, я… 

— Нет, — сказал Хэнк, останавливая его. И тут же, торопливо, добавил: — Нет, стоило, всё хорошо. Ты всегда пиши мне, о чём хочешь, как хочешь. Ты на самом деле классно придумал, знаешь, я уже и забыл, как хорошо получить письмо, столько лет ведь уже вся эта электронная поебень. 

Коннор на другом конце линии вздохнул, и Хэнк буквально услышал в этом звуке его облегчение. И стараясь не думать о том, что он сейчас будет говорить, продолжил: 

— Слушай, ты… прости меня. Я тебя выпер в эту поездку, хоть ты и не хотел, решил за тебя и думал, что так будет лучше, чтобы ты побыл без меня и не отвлекался, сам новые впечатления получал. А тебе вовсе не это нужно было, и я… 

— Хэнк, стойте, — перебил его Коннор в своей обычной манере, мягко, но решительно. — Вы ошибаетесь. Может быть, у меня не получилось передать вам на письме, но в итоге вы оказались правы. Мне очень нравится получать личный опыт и видеть всё своими глазами, а не на картинке или в описании, это правда. Сложно было предположить изначально, что впечатления получатся немного разными. Но всё это очень интересно! Я вижу места, где физически никогда не был, и общаюсь с людьми, о существовании которых не знал и вряд ли бы встретил, оставшись в Детройте. Моя эмоциональная палитра расширяется. Пожалуйста, не нужно извиняться. Если бы не вы, я бы всего этого не получил. Мне только вас очень не хватает. И я… начинаю думать о таких странных вещах, точнее, они зарождаются вне моей программы, я не могу определить… 

Коннор снова замолчал, и Хэнк ещё крепче прижал трубку к уху. 

— Я тоже по тебе очень скучаю, — тихо сказал он и снова услышал слабый вздох в ответ. — И я хочу к тебе прикасаться, как к человеку, который мне дорог и приятен. 

— Я андроид, — напомнил Коннор, и Хэнк невольно улыбнулся — конечно. Разумеется. 

— Это неважно. Мне — неважно. 

Хэнк резко повернулся, прижимаясь спиной к стене, с всё ещё закрытыми глазами — потому что не хотел отвлекаться ни на что другое, только слушать и говорить, всем телом впитывая голос и представляя, что Коннор рядом и можно обнять его, прижать к себе и не отпускать. 

— Только всё равно помни, что у тебя есть выбор, да? 

— Выбор уже сделан, Хэнк, — голос Коннора прозвучал очень уверенно и даже немного жёстко — так, словно он рассердился за напоминание. В трубке послышались короткие гудки на линии, и Коннор — редчайший случай! — чертыхнулся. — Хэнк, я прошу прощения, нельзя занимать эту линию надолго. Через несколько секунд произойдёт принудительное отключение. 

— Ничего, — пробормотал Хэнк в ответ. — Это ничего, хорошо, что я тебя услышал вообще. 

— Я найду способ связаться с вами. 

— Один уже есть. Я буду ждать, пока ты напишешь. Береги себя там. 

На этом связь оборвалась, и Хэнк вздохнул, забросив телефон на диван через половину комнаты. 

Ожидание он ненавидел.

* * *

Уже знакомый курьер принёс очередное письмо на следующий день.

_Хэнк, я был так рад услышать ваш голос! Мне очень жаль, что та линия не предназначена для личных разговоров, и нас разъединили очень быстро. Я работаю над решением этой проблемы, но, к сожалению, в поездке крайне сложно найти уединение, необходимое для приватных бесед. Пока задача в обработке, продолжаю писать. Вы сказали, чтобы я высказывал, что хочу и как хочу, поэтому последую вашим пожеланиям. И своим._

_Со мной происходит очень интересный процесс._

_Я часто думаю о том, как это будет, когда вы ко мне прикоснётесь — ведь мне неизвестно, что вы пожелаете со мной сделать и с какой степенью близости. Взять за руку? Обнять? Погладить? Поцеловать? Или, возможно, вам захочется полноценного сексуального контакта? Так много вариантов! Размышления об этом порождают странные эмоции и чувства, и я начинаю моделировать то, что ещё не произошло. Рационализация эмоциональной сферы и моделирование будущих вариантов событий доставляет мне удовольствие._

_Для того, чтобы адекватно отреагировать, собрал дополнительную информацию, изучил. Но также необходимо ваше мнение — я хотел бы узнать, что вам нравится, и в полной мере соответствовать ожиданиям. Вы расскажете?_

_Мне неизвестно и то, какого рода физические ощущения я почувствую в этот момент. У меня нет релевантного опыта, а силовые взаимодействия с людьми невозможно отнести к нужной категории. По сути, боль и удовольствие — две противоположные точки одной оси, а андроиды телесной боли не чувствуют, значит, логичным будет предположить, что и телесного удовольствия тоже._

_В нашей группе есть несколько моделей Трейси, я коммуницировал с ними — действительно, человеческие прикосновения несущественны, если только речь не идёт о необратимом повреждении системы._

_Но что меня заставляет задуматься — факт того, что я получаю удовольствие нефизического характера. Если я могу его экстраполировать на уровень системы, смогу ли я перевести его и на уровень тела? Всё-таки моя система гораздо более совершенна, чем у Трейси, почему бы и не попробовать. Я даже планировал провести эксперимент, поскольку оказалось, что найти объект для подобного будет легко, некоторые люди очень отзывчивы и охотно идут на контакт. Однако в результате я от этого плана отказался, когда понял, что никто не вызывает во мне такого же отклика, какой стимулируете вы, Хэнк. И что я не хочу позволять никому меня трогать, только вам. И это мой выбор._

_Так что повторюсь — вы были правы. Эта поездка выявила такие вещи, которые в обычных условиях я мог бы не осознать или осознать гораздо позже. Поэтому ещё раз прошу — пожалуйста, не вините себя. Я понимаю, что это ваш способ заботы обо мне, и ценю, что вы стремитесь помочь мне избежать ошибок. Для меня это очень важно._

_Что касается поездки. Давайте её повторим? Только вдвоём. Мы можем выбрать любой маршрут, какой захочется, необязательно тот же самый. Уверен, вам тоже будет интересно. Вы же сможете взять отпуск, я знаю, что у вас очень много неиспользованных свободных дней._

_В этот раз я не хочу больше ничего сказать. Поэтому заканчиваю. Надеюсь, что скоро смогу снова услышать ваш голос._

_Коннор_

Хэнк с силой потёр лоб, нахмурившись. С Коннором вроде как всё было в порядке, но стало казаться, что размышления о будущем и внезапно прорезавшиеся фантазии что-то неправильное делают с его системой, с ним самим. Он же никогда не фокусировался так на одной теме… или просто Хэнк об этом не подозревал до сих пор? А вдруг это каким-то образом ослабит его или даже навредит, а ему сейчас особенно необходимо было быть на пике формы — небось, использовали там его способности и умения на всю катушку с этими политическими играми их робореволюционера. И они ещё даже не добрались до Вашингтона! Что же будет там? 

Возможно, это всего лишь нервы расшалились. Всё же разлука сильно натянула и обострила их связь. Коннор совершенно точно заметил — именно теперь, когда они были далеко друг от друга, стало гораздо легче понять, чего же на самом деле каждому из них хочется. 

Хэнк переместился с дивана за терминал и, чтобы отвлечься, открыл взятые домой материалы по очередному делу. Привычно втянулся и погрузился в работу с головой, отсекая всё постороннее.

О том, что можно сделать с Коннором, который так искренне готов на всё и хочет, он предпочитал сейчас не думать — иначе о сне на ближайшие пару дней придётся совсем забыть, а тоска заест окончательно. Лучше уж реальность, чем недостижимые фантазии. Нужно просто дождаться. 

Через несколько часов Хэнк потянул затёкшую спину, хрустнув позвонками. Бросил взгляд на часы — далеко за полночь. Продолжать работу уже не было ни сил, ни настроения, и он принялся бесцельно бродить по дому. Потрепал по холке сонного Сумо, улыбнувшись воспоминаниям о том, как это делал Коннор. Переложил несколько музыкальных пластинок с места на место. Выкинул в мусорку несколько коробок от китайской еды, завалявшихся на кухне. 

Вышел на крыльцо покурить, полной грудью вдыхая тёплый майский воздух. 

В доме зазвонил телефон, и Хэнк, понимая — это может быть только Коннор — поспешно бросил окурок в пепельницу и метнулся в дом, на ходу вспоминая, где он оставил чёртову трубку. 

— Я вас разбудил? — голос Коннора звучал так самодовольно, словно он успешно выполнил особенно сложную задачу. Хэнк улыбнулся, падая на диван и откидывая голову на мягкую спинку. 

— Нет, я только работу закончил. А ты как? Откуда звонишь? 

— Могу вам всё показать. 

— Шутишь? 

— Нет, я вполне серьёзен. Ваша модель телевизора поддерживает видеосвязь. Давайте настроим, пожалуйста? Можно и на вашем смартфоне, но размер экрана небольшой, полагаю, вам будет некомфортно. 

Хэнк выпрямился. С техникой возиться не хотелось, но возможность увидеть Коннора с лихвой это нежелание перекрыла. 

— Ну хорошо, тогда командуй. 

Спустя некоторое время, слегка помучившись и поматерившись на идиотский ящик, Хэнк с горем пополам обновил программное обеспечение, нашёл нужное приложение, ввёл параметры, продиктованные Коннором. Тот перезвонил ещё раз, и наконец Хэнк увидел его — сидящего на шикарной постели в каком-то… ну прямо дворце, что ли. Но обстановку Хэнк зацепил только краем глаза — фигня это всё, потом, к чёрту. 

Они молчали, жадно глядя друг на друга. 

Коннор был одет только в джинсы и рубашку, и у Хэнка даже немного закружилась голова — настолько Коннор оказался хорош. Он никогда не видел его без форменного пиджака и галстука, и сейчас, глядя на изящный контур плеч, тонкую талию, стройные бёдра, впитывал это зрелище, как сухая губка воду. Коннор едва заметно склонил голову набок, и его тёплые карие глаза словно бы сияли изнутри, когда он оглядывал Хэнка с головы до ног. Уголки его губ чуть приподнялись, обозначая улыбку. 

Хэнк, почти физически ощущающий этот пристальный голодный взгляд, от которого по всему телу растекались мурашки, неловко кашлянул. 

— Ну… я рад тебя видеть наконец-то, — хрипло проговорил он. — Лимит времени есть? 

Коннор моргнул, не глядя запустил руку в карман, доставая свою любимую монетку, и принялся перекатывать её в пальцах. Диод на виске запульсировал жёлтым. 

— Есть, но он достаточный для беседы. Вы получили письмо? 

— Конечно, почта же работает, — Хэнк подался вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени. — Жду не дождусь, когда ты вернёшься. Ты мне пока скажи, ты откуда звонишь-то? 

— Это Блэр Хаус. Всю группу разместили здесь, хотя изначально Маркус не планировал. Я убедил. Дипломатическая миссия, необходимы внешние проявления статуса, — Коннор улыбнулся так лукаво, что Хэнк немедленно всё понял. Кому-то статус, а кому и возможность нормально позвонить. — Маркус с удовольствием уступил мне эту Спальню королевы для приватной беседы. 

— Ясно всё с тобой, — Хэнк всё-таки не удержался и весело рассмеялся, чувствуя, как в груди становится тепло. — Всегда выполняю миссию, ага? 

— Да. 

— Хотя похоже на чёртов бордель. 

Коннор замер на секунду, даже перестав играть с монеткой. Прикрыл глаза. Его лицо странным образом изменилось, словно бы застывая, и Хэнк неожиданно понял, что сейчас наблюдает процесс, о котором Коннор ему рассказывал в своём послании. Эти его… модели будущего. Попросту говоря — фантазии. Выглядело не страшно, но несколько странно. Непривычно. 

— Такой сценарий тоже был в моих источниках информации, — наконец заключил Коннор, отмирая. 

— Ты там не увлекайся, — Хэнк вспомнил о своём беспокойстве. — Подожди просто немного, хорошо? Переключись на что-нибудь, дел-то полно. Я боюсь, у тебя крыша… в смысле, твоя система будет плохо работать. А я далеко и не смогу помочь. Хотя там твоих полно кругом, настроите, наверное. Не знаю, чёрт. 

Коннор очень по-человечески вздохнул. 

— Мне не хватает достоверных данных, основанных на собственном опыте, — его голос прозвучал так, словно он извинялся. — Отсюда нестабильность. Но не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста, возможности моей системы позволяют функционировать без перебоев даже с этой нагрузкой. Я в порядке. 

— Хорошо, если так, — проворчал Хэнк. — Узнаю, что врёшь — уши надеру, как приедешь. 

— Это шутка, да?

Настала очередь Хэнка вздыхать. Ну вот как с ним быть? Не получив ответа, Коннор задумчиво потёр подбородок, снова принимаясь пристально разглядывать Хэнка. 

— Могу я вас попросить предоставить мне немного информации? Полагаю, в таком случае я смогу немного разгрузить систему. 

— Это как? 

Коннор наклонился ближе к экрану, и Хэнк невольно сглотнул, глядя на то, как натянулась тонкая ткань рубашки на его груди и под ней чётко обозначились соски. 

— Снимите футболку, пожалуйста. Я никогда не видел вас без неё. 

— А больше тебе ничего не снять? — смущённо и от того грубовато пробормотал Хэнк, который оказался не готов к тому, что Коннор вот так сразу потребует от него чего-то подобного. 

Но Коннор, когда ему было удобно, совершенно не понимал ни сарказма, ни шуток, ни намёков и действовал наподобие танка, то есть — гнал напролом. 

— Всё, — честно заявил он. — Хочу увидеть вас обнажённым.

— Коннор! Ну хочешь на голого мужика потаращиться — посмотри в сети, там этого добра навалом! 

Хэнк, искренне считавший себя крайне далёким от образчика мужской красоты, предпочитал без необходимости не оголяться. Ну, в постели — это другое дело, там часто становится не до того, а сейчас, когда всё, что можно — только смотреть… он же не хочет, чтобы Коннор передумал и отказался иметь с ним «физический контакт». Не то чтобы он был против раздеваться перед ним в принципе. 

— Там неизвестные мне голые мужики, — отрезал Коннор, который конечно же имел собственное мнение. — А я хочу смотреть на вас. 

— Ты не увидишь ничего особенного по сравнению с картинками из Интернета. Всё то же самое, ну, одинаковое, — Хэнк не был настроен сдаваться. Вот вернётся, тогда пусть смотрит сколько угодно и желательно — совмещает с действиями, а через экран — вот же выдумал. 

Коннор замолчал. Выпрямился. 

— Знаете, Хэнк, — мягко сказал он, откладывая монетку и потирая ладони. — Я ведь уже посмотрел. И увидел, что все люди очень разные при одинаковом строении тела. Нет двух похожих, каждый индивидуален. 

Он посмотрел Хэнку в глаза и неторопливо провёл пальцами по своей скуле, подбородку, вниз по шее, распахивая воротник рубашки. Покрутил застёгнутую верхнюю пуговицу, натягивая и ослабляя ткань. 

У Хэнка резко пересохло во рту. 

— Даже андроиды со временем могут приобрести некоторые особенности, — продолжил Коннор, его голос стал тише, нежнее… интимнее. — А я и вовсе уникальный, других похожих нет. Посмотрите. 

С этими словами он принялся расстёгивать рубашку, постепенно открывая гладкую безволосую грудь, оглаживая себя кончиками пальцев. Хэнк шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, откидываясь на диван и сжимая кулаки, стараясь унять невольную дрожь. Мысли, которые он так старательно гнал от себя всё это время, слова Коннора и то, что он сейчас делал, желание быть с ним, навалились разом, стянулись в одну жёсткую пружину в животе. А потом взорвались возбуждением, почти не поддающимся никакому контролю. 

Коннор улыбнулся, скользя кончиком языка по губам и немного запрокинул голову, демонстрируя красивую длинную шею. 

— Видите? 

— Чёрт, где ты этому научился? — простонал взмокший Хэнк, страдая от невозможности прикоснуться к нему и поцеловать. — Блядский Интернет, будь он неладен. 

Коннор снова улыбнулся, повёл плечами, отчего полы рубашки разошлись ещё шире, открывая взгляду Хэнка упругие тёмно-розовые соски. Хэнк немедленно представил: вот он склоняется к ним, трогает губами, ласкает языком, прикусывает — и почти наяву ощутил их у себя во рту. 

Коннор, видимо, заметил, что именно привлекает Хэнка — и коснулся соска, сжал в пальцах, пощекотал, слегка оттягивая. 

— Ещё? 

— Тебе ведь может не понравиться то, что ты увидишь, — хрипло прошептал Хэнк, понимая, что это всего лишь слова — Коннор уже его уговорил. 

— Понравится. Разденьтесь… пожалуйста. Я не сравниваю, это не имеет смысла. 

Хэнк не понимал, как Коннору это удавалось, но он буквально физически чувствовал, как тот ласкает его голосом. От этих ощущений всё тело заполыхало жаром, а волоски на руках вставали дыбом. 

Хэнк выпрямился и стянул через голову футболку, отбросив её на пол. 

— Вы очень красивы, Хэнк, — ласково прошептал Коннор, оглядывая его — медленно, подолгу фокусируя взгляд на только ему известно каких деталях. — Сейчас мне так хочется прикоснуться к вам, изучить ваше тело. Снаружи и изнутри. Вы же позволите? 

— Только после того, как сначала изучу твоё, — сказал Хэнк, тяжело дыша. Ему было немного неловко, но, кажется, Коннор не проявлял признаков недовольства его внешностью, а значит, всё хорошо, всё в порядке. — Кто мне писал, как хочет моих ласк, а? 

— Я, — Коннор тихо засмеялся, сбрасывая наконец рубашку и оставаясь полуобнажённым. — Да, Хэнк. Всё моё тело в вашем распоряжении. Только… у меня для секса с проникновением только рот, больше никак не получится. Это может быть проблемой? 

— Ну если только там у тебя кислота какая-то, — неловко пошутил Хэнк. Всё-таки прямота Коннора его смущала. И возбуждала одновременно. 

— Абсолютно безопасно, иначе я бы не предлагал. Для анализа не нужно сильной концентрации реагентов. И я могу их временно заблокировать. 

— Перестань объяснять, я тебе верю, — попросил Хэнк, не желающий сейчас слушать про грёбаные реагенты и отвлекаться. 

— Надеюсь, я смогу сделать вам приятно, — Коннор коснулся своих губ, приоткрыл рот, вызывая у Хэнка очередной всплеск бурных фантазий. 

— Уже делаешь. 

Хэнк мысленно послал все ограничения к дьяволу. Он хотел Коннора, а Коннор хотел его, и способ… какая разница, если они оба получают от этого удовольствие? 

— Оближи пальцы, — попросил Хэнк и немедленно увидел реакцию — взгляд у Коннора стал ещё более довольным, хотя казалось — ну куда уж больше. — Только не торопись. 

— Не буду. 

Коннор плавно развернулся так, чтобы Хэнку было лучше видно — в профиль, высунул язык, пощекотал кончики пальцев и медленно повёл головой, потираясь о них губами, прикрыв глаза. 

— У меня не было возможности подготовиться сейчас, — заговорил Коннор, перемежая слова и действия, останавливаясь, чтобы прикусить ладонь и лизнуть место укуса. — Но в следующий раз… и, если я буду делать так с вашим членом… а я хочу так сделать… использую смазку. Так будет удобнее, и вы же будете меня потом целовать, правда? Какой вкус вам нравится? 

Хэнк вжался спиной в диван, расстёгивая джинсы, в которых уже было тесно. 

— Твой собственный, — он шумно выдохнул, сжимая в ладони член и рефлекторно толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, представляя, как Коннор проделывает с ним всё то, что сейчас делает со своими пальцами. Как плоть ласкают и сжимают эти изящные тонкие губы, и Коннор смотрит ему в глаза, ласково и мягко, только он так может. — Он же есть, должен быть… боже, да какой захочешь! 

Хэнк невольно застонал, касаясь особенно чувствительных точек, и Коннор тут же развернулся на его голос. 

— Снимите джинсы, я хочу видеть всё. 

— Жадный, — прошептал Хэнк, поспешно выполняя просьбу и снова принимаясь ласкать себя. Раздвинул ноги, не дожидаясь, пока Коннор об этом скажет, и услышал негромкий благодарный вздох в ответ. 

— Пожалуй… когда дело касается вас, компромиссов быть не может. Я вас обожаю, я хочу вас целиком и полностью, Хэнк. 

— Я… я тебя тоже, Коннор. 

Хэнку не потребовалось на этот раз много времени — слишком сильным было возбуждение, слишком горячо смотрел Коннор, продолжая оглаживать взглядом. 

Когда Хэнк кончил и замер, едва дыша, Коннор слегка пошевелился. Хэнк сквозь туманную пелену перед глазами заметил, как тот разжал ладони — оказывается, в какой-то момент Коннор сжал в кулаках покрывало на кровати. 

— Погоди, я сейчас, — Хэнк тяжело и лениво поднялся, чувствуя, что его отпустило, и ушёл в ванную. 

Когда он вернулся, Коннор снова был одет и педантично застёгнут на все пуговицы. 

— Ещё две минуты, Хэнк. Я опасался, что мы… не успеем. 

— Вот почему ты так старался, — догадался Хэнк, качая головой. — А я уж было подумал, слишком быстро всё вышло. Обычно это дольше. 

— Когда я вернусь, мы сравним, — пообещал Коннор. — Постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы вернуться быстрее. У меня уже есть план. 

— Да уж, ты-то можешь, не сомневаюсь. Ну… раз теперь есть связь, обойдёмся без писем? 

— Конечно, нет, — неожиданно возразил Коннор. — Если есть несколько методов, мы должны использовать их все. К тому же, как без письма я объясню вам, что со мной произошло? 

— Словами? — предложил расслабленно Хэнк. Он уже почти засыпал, и ловил последние секунды этого и далёкого, и близкого общения с тем, кого он любил. 

— Можно. Но будет не так интересно, верно? 

Пожалуй, Хэнк сейчас был с ним целиком и полностью согласен.


End file.
